


The Moon

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [14]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If you were the moon, what would I do?





	The Moon

If you were the moon,  
What would I do?  
How would I react?  
Where would I be?

If you were the moon,  
I’d be awake all night  
I’d be sleeping by day  
And admire you at night

I’d be so happy  
To have you as my light  
And have you as my guide  
Even at the darkest times

I’d probably be in a rocket  
On my way to you  
So I could explore you  
And understand you better

I’d probably leave earth  
Because what’s the point of being here  
When you’re there with the stars  
When I could also be with you

**Author's Note:**

> You light up the darkest moments in my life, you shine brighter than how the moon does at night.


End file.
